Mummy's Creatures
Mummy's Creatures is one of the longest-running Creatures Community sites. It is German-speaking, but has a large translated English section. *'Addresses': **http://www.creatures.de/ (Last Update 20 June 2011, creaturesforum.de hosting) **http://home.primusnetz.de/fpusl/ (old, down) *'Webmaster': Mummy *'Language': German / English *'Ran from/to': 20 June 1999 - 20 June 2012 (however the website is still online and some files can still be accessed) Summary of Content The English part of Mummy's Creatures website is mostly translated stuff from the bigger German section of the page. For Creatures 2 and Creatures 3 / Docking Station you'll find a lot of norns to download as well as breeds, COBs, egg sprites and agents. There's also a clearly laid-out overview of all breeds existing for Creatures 2 and Creatures 3. In the German section you'll find a lot of information, tips and cheats for Creatures 2 and Creatures 3 and a smaller amount for Creatures 1. For Creatures 1 you'll find: *norn breed lists (with pictures for breeds with new sprites) *a small gallery with pictures for everyone to take and work with *a special link list of the more and more disappearing but still sought-for C1 websites *COBs, worlds and of course norns to download *Pow-Wow Norns *Wood Norns For Creatures 2 and Creatures 3 you'll find: *norn breed lists with pictures for breeds with new sprites, sorted once by breed slot, once by breed name *breeds (with new sprites and without), COBs (Agents), egg sprites, worlds and a lot of norns to download *a gallery with pictures for everyone to take and work with *a special link list with pages listed which provide help for Creatures 2 and Creatures 3 respectively *tutorials about how to change pigment genes and about how to make a new norn breed for Creatures 2 *hosting of Stef's Valentine Norns, TrinityK's breeds, Foxi Norns, Porky Norns, Pumuckl Norns and Rainbow Norn (C2) and some C2 worlds from NornenMeister, some breeds from Tafgana and many breeds by Marcus K. and all breeds from Cave of Creatures Creatures 2 breeds: *Animal Norns *Bavaria Norns *Bird Norns *Cat Norns *Duck Norns *Fantasia Norns *Fluffy Norns *Foxi Norns *Giraffen *Hippi Norns *Jungle Norns *Ladybird Norns *Paradise Norns *Porky Norns *Pumuckl Norns (C2) *Rainbow Norn (C2) *Season Norns *Stella Norns *Valentine Norns *Zebra Norns (C2) *Zodiac Norns Creatures 2 worlds: *Albia at Night *Albitopia *Das Piratenschiff *The Albian Sea Bay Creatures 3 breeds: *Aardvark Norns *Dale Norns *Desert Norns *Emerald Norns *Eskimo Norns *Fimbul Norns *Indio Norns *Painted Chichi Norns *Pixie Norns *Plant Norns *Primrose Norns *Sahara Norns *Santa Norns *Yellowstone Norns *Yellowstone Wingies Docking Station breeds: *Shee Besides all this, you'll find a large name list as well as a very large link list including links to English, German and French pages. You'll also find special events ("Aktionen") started by Mummy (and their results) for everyone to participate in, such as Aktion Farbtopf, Aktion Pentatypus, Aktion Millennium Norn, Aktion Limited Edition and Aktion Breed Detective. Mummy also operates Mummy's Creatures Forum. History of Website Having played Creatures since 1997, Mummy (the author of Mummy's Creatures) started her website on 20 June 1999. The design looked completely different from the current one and there were of course only two sections: one for Creatures 1 (just a page with norns to download) and one for Creatures 2 with a breed list, norns, COBs, a name list for norns as well as already a very large link list. Creatures 3 appeared on the market at the beginning of 2000, and soon Mummy's Creatures opened a third section to cater for it. In May 2000, as Mummy realised that her site was known already to a bigger audience than just the German Creatures Community, the English section was opened and some of the content of the German section got translated. As the site now grew big and bigger, the site's navigation got more and more confusing, therefore Mummy decided that the site needed a major update. She fused somewhat the previously separated Creatures sections and made the navigation easier. This design held out for 2 years, and in 2002 with all the new breeds, events, norns, informations etc. the site had already grown to more than 200 pages. The site then underwent another redesign showing the now actual outlook. The full history of Mummy's Creatures can be read (in German) on the website: history of Mummy's Creatures (babelfish translation) Interesting Facts *Mummy likes the colour blue, as you can see by the actual design and the mascot of her site, called "Fluffy" that was given to her by Zauberfee and Tica. *At the bottom of the index page, there's a link to a small statistics page about the site. It says that Mummy's Creatures usually gets between 150 and 200 hits per day! * On 2nd February 2011, Mummy's Creatures was awarded the Bibble Award, along with Creatures Caves and The Creatures of Avalon, for the best Creatures Websites. Category:Websites Category:Websites Category:Websites Category:Websites